


Captus est Princeps

by DailyAl, TellyLikesPudding



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Emperor Hux, Humiliation, I feel dirty, M/M, Possible Rape/Non-Con, Prince!Ben Organa, Rough Sex, TellyAl, but Ren likes it, but you're still reading it, i'm a supplier, poor baby, seriously, so who's really at fault here, still me, still writing Star Wars porn, they're both fucked up, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyAl/pseuds/DailyAl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellyLikesPudding/pseuds/TellyLikesPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way from an important conference, Prince Ben Organa Amidala's ship is intercepted by the First Order. The Prince is taken aboard the Finaliser to meet an old enemy, but does not quite know what to expect when said enemy is different from before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured

“This is the Tenebris to Domum. We have the special cargo and are en route to you now, over.” The air crackled with static for a moment until a voice rang out over the radio. _“Roger that, Tenebris. Domum is ready and waiting for your arrival. Over.”_ The pilot smiled at the response. “Thank you. We’ll contact you as we’re approaching. Over and out.” With that said, the pilot flicked off his radio and glanced back out of the cockpit with an easy grin. “I trust your conference in Naboo was a success, your Highness?” he asked politely. “Don’t call me that, Dameron. You always make it sound like a proposition somehow,” the Prince scoffed. “Who says it wasn’t?” Poe replied with a roguish grin, quickly ducking the object thrown at him. “Jesus, Ben! Take a joke! Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to hit the Pilot?” Poe paused as he spoke, then fixed Ben with a devilish smirk. “... Ew! Poe stoppit, you _know_ I can hear your thoughts!” Poe chuckled good naturedly at his royal friend.

His smile disappeared as a familiar ship became visible in the distance. “Prince Organa, we may have some trouble on the way,” he called back. Guards immediately surrounded Ben, their hands on their weapons ready to draw. Poe leaned in to flick his radio back on. “Tenebris to Domum. Tenebris to Domum. Come in Domum.” He waited anxiously for the reply, struggling to keep a calm face. He was relieved when the radio crackled to life. _“We read you, Tenebris. What is your report?”_ “First Order ship spotted, heading in our direction. Safety of special cargo is compromised.” The ship in the distance moved steadily closer and closer. _“I see. And how is the Prince? I assume he’s there and still as whiney as when we last met.”_

All occupants of the ship froze completely. Poe glanced back with large eyes toward Ben who seemed equally disturbed. The guards tightened their grips upon their weapons. “General Hux,” Poe spat back with malice in his tone. The man on the other line laughed humourlessly. _“Prepare to be boarded. If you run, we’ll hunt you down again. We have all the time in the world.”_ Poe snorted derisively. “Man, you really need to get laid.” The small transport ship shook violently as it was hit just under the wing by a blast. “Touchy,” Poe mumbled, flicking off his radio. He turned quickly toward the circle of guards. “Hide the Prince. We might be able to play this off!” he ordered. Two guards nodded, leading Ben into the back of the ship. After only a minute, they raced back into position just as the door hissed open.

Stormtroopers marched through the entrance, surrounding the group. Poe schooled his features as a silver armoured Trooper appeared through the entrance, towering over most of the men there. Captain Phasma walked slowly forward, her gun raised purposefully. “Where is he,” she demanded, glaring down at Poe. “Where is who?” he responded innocently, batting his long eyelashes. The tower of a woman sighed in annoyance, shoving her gun painfully into Poe’s ribs. “I’ll ask you one more time before I tear your ship apart and have your men killed. Where. Is. The Prince?” Poe wheezed in pain. “Sorry, Captain Chrome. No Princes here. Just some extra rations and twenty pounds of Twi’lek Dancing Girl pornography.” Phasma scoffed and lowered her gun, addressing her Stormtroopers. “Kill the spares.” Shots rang out immediately and all of the Guards dropped dead. Poe held back a cry. Phasma smirked secretly. “Search the ship. Focus on the cargo hold. Find the Prince and bring him here _unharmed_.”

The Troopers dispersed quickly, looking through every part of the ship in agonising detail. Poe winced every time he heard a crash or bang, mourning the damage of his ship. Phasma stood stoically, not moving a muscle. “You know, if you find the Twi’lek porn, you can keep it if you want,” Poe commented. Phasma twitched, her hands tightening on her gun.

Suddenly, a shout was heard from the back of the ship. Sounds of a violent struggle echoed down the corridor before Ben was dragged, kicking and swinging and biting, into the main hold. Poe went cold. “Good work,” Phasma said. “Where are the others?” The Stormtrooper holding Ben’s legs spoke up as Ben tried his very best to free himself. “He killed them, Sir.” Phasma emitted a sound that could have been a laugh. “He’s quite spirited. Take him to the Finaliser. I believe someone is waiting for him.” Poe struggled to get to Ben as the struggling Prince was thrown over a Trooper’s shoulder carried away but Phasma turned and promptly shot the pilot in the kneecap. She then stepped into the cockpit and quickly set to resume their original course to the rendezvous point. “Enjoy your dancing girls,” she laughed as she exited the ship. Poe cursed, holding his leg in pain. “Goddammit. His mom is gonna kill me.”

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for part two. There will be an illustration of Prince Organa for you.
> 
> Comment and Kudos
> 
> ~Mac and Al


	2. Familiar but Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire story was made so I could use that damn reference. You'll know it when you see it. Please enjoy!
> 
> ALSO! If the picture I put in isn't working for you, here is a link to it!
> 
> http://tellylikespudding.tumblr.com/post/141650959995/prince-ben-organa-amidala

Hux glanced up as a knock sounded on the door, sharp and confident and echoing. It was followed by a series of dull thuds and grunts. “Enter,” Hux called over the commotion. The doors opened to reveal Captain Phasma and a few Stormtroopers, some of whom looked to be struggling to stay standing. Phasma walked down the long stretch of bridge, coming to stand before him with a respectful salute, followed by the Troopers, one of whom had something draped over their shoulder. “Captain,” he greeted. “Sir, the Prince Organa Amidala,” she stated, nodding to the motionless lump the Trooper was carrying. “Unconscious?” Hux observed. “Yes Sir. A necessary precaution, I’m afraid.” “I see,” Hux nodded. “Still as volatile as ever, then? Set him down and leave us. I do not wish to be interrupted so block off access to this side of the ship.” He received nods and slight bows as Phasma and her Troopers left, the Trooper carrying the Prince laying him down gently on the cold floor and following the group out.

Hux sat in silence, waiting for the Prince to awaken. When he finally stirred, Hux’s posture straightened further and a cruel smile crawled across his face. “Welcome aboard the Finaliser Prince Organa Amidala of Coruscant.” Ben sat up slowly, the vulnerability in his movements disappearing immediately as he glared up at Hux. “How dare you,” he growled, clenching gloved fists. Hux laughed darkly, letting his gaze drift over the long, lean body of the Prince dressed in impressive silk and velvet robes. He was beautiful, the high collar covered in deep black stones revealing barely a sliver of the tempting white skin of his throat through a complicated neck piece. The deep red velvet outer robe hugged his body, cinched in at the waist, but flowed freely in a jeweled and ruffled train behind him. The sleeves brushed the floor with each movement and Hux wondered briefly how restrictive these clothes must be to fight in. He smirked.

“It’s nice to see you, too, your Highness,” Hux teased, crossing one leg over the other. Ben sneered, wiping a stray droplet of blood from his forehead and taking some of his white face paint with it. He glanced down at his glove, stained with pink. “Your men should be reconditioned if this is what they think to be delivering me unharmed,” he criticised. “I’ve no doubt you’ve had worse,” Hux quipped, relaxing his posture to a more casual position. He revelled in the look of aggravation his behavior brought forth from the hot-tempered prince. Ben slowly rose from the floor, adjusting his robes to hang as they should. Hux raised his eyebrow as the movement revealed a long black-clad leg from a split in the inner robe. The layers of decadent clothing rustled softly in the silence as the Prince took on a straight-backed defiant posture, turning up his nose at the man before him. “Why are you sitting on that throne _General_? Still nursing your petty illusions of grandeur?” he spat, folding his arms tightly across his chest. “Where is Snoke?”

Hux smirked in a sort of cynical amusement. “Snoke? Snoke is dead,” he stated. Ben stared up at him, his mask of defiance slipping slightly. “Dead? Bu… but _how_?” he inquired. “Why, didn’t you hear, your Worship? There was a general consensus on the matter. Snoke was too volatile, too shrouded in mystery, too isolated. The people wanted a leader they could see and believe in.” Ben scoffed. “And _you assume_ you are that leader?” he questioned incredulously. Hux leisurely uncrossed his legs, standing before his throne. He flicked his long red cape out behind him and grinned coldly. “I assume nothing. I was crowned; just last night, in fact,” he revealed, stepping into the light to reveal a golden circlet perched carefully upon his red hair. The colour drained from Ben’s painted face, showing through the scattered smudges. “You lie, General,” he accused, taking a defensive step back as Hux advanced toward him. “Not General. Emperor,” Hux corrected.

Ben’s mind raced as Hux circled him like a vulture, red cape fluttering regally behind him. “But you’ve changed as well since we last met, have you not?” Ben’s shoulders stiffened in surprise when hands were rested on the side of his head. “Your hair has grown longer, for one.” Hux trailed his fingers along the intricate braids woven on either side of the Prince’s head, tracing them back to where they were joined together by a delicate silver clip adorned by a red stone with silver spikes protruding like a minimalistic crown. He brushed down the loose hair in the back, running his fingers through the soft waves of black. “There was a time you wouldn’t be caught dead in royal finery if I do remember correctly.” Ben stepped away from Hux’s touch, his shoulders hunched just slightly in defense. “I grew up,” Ben replied, turning to face the General turned Emperor.

“Have you, now?” Hux said sarcastically as he once again began advancing on Ben. Ben stepped backward away from him, his expression confused and skeptical. He quickly ran out of space to escape as the backs of his legs hit Hux’s beloved throne. He lost his balance and dropped into it, startled at the change of direction. Hux was upon him immediately, looming over him with an indeterminable look in his eye. He reached forward, placing a gloved hand on Ben’s cheek and wiping at the makeup there. He did this around his entire face, avoiding touching the deep red of his lips. All Ben could do was stare in shock at the gentle treatment.

He let out a soft gasp when Hux’s eyes locked onto his. They were close enough that their every breath intermingled. The Emperor’s gaze flickered over the Prince’s face as his cheeks became stained with red. “Now that wretched face paint is gone, I can finally look at you,” he hissed, moving ever-closer. His eyes flicked up to see a lock of hair beginning to fall from its place. He reached up to correct it but Ben slipped lithely out of his reach between the arm of the throne and Hux’s flank. Hux’s hand flew out to catch him but the Prince evaded him, nearly tripping over the long train of his robe.

“Calm yourself, your Worship. I’m only trying to help,” Hux reasoned, holding his hands up. “Will you please stop calling me that,” Ben demanded rather than asked, shoving Hux away and hurrying to create some space between them. “Alright… Ben,” Hux answered, smirking at the flustered Prince. Ben sighed, shooting him a look. “You make it so difficult sometimes,” he stated sort of out of the blue, adjusting his robes more out of habit than necessity. “I do. I really do,” Hux conceded, not looking a bit sorry. “You _could_ be a little nicer, of course.” Ben rolled his eyes and turned away from the other man. Hux continued unperturbed. “Admit it. Sometimes you think I’m not so bad after all.” Ben frowned and Hux knew his words were true. “Occasionally… maybe… When you aren’t acting like a scoundrel.” Hux held back a laugh with only slight success, approaching Ben and grabbing his gloved hand gently but firmly. “Scoundrel?” he repeated in a teasing tone, looking falsely concerned as he began to rub small circles into Ben’s hand. “Scoundrel…” he said once more almost incredulously. “I like the sound of that.”

“Stop that,” Ben demanded, glancing down almost angrily. “Stop what?” Hux inquired, feigning innocence. “Stop that… My hand…” Ben made a weak attempt at pulling his hand away. “What are you afraid of,” Hux asked, smiling just barely. “Afraid?!” Ben parroted, sounding almost affronted. Hux nodded. “You’re trembling,” he observed, leaning in closer. Ben bit back a gasp as his back hit the wall. He was trapped. “I-I’m not trembling,” he insisted, shaking his head. A loose wave of raven hair fell over his face and Hux smirked. “You like me because I’m a scoundrel,” he declared. “There aren’t enough scoundrels in your life.” “I happen to like nice men,” Ben countered, panicking as Hux moved in closer and closer. Their noses brushed slightly. “I am a nice man.” “No you’re not, you’r-”

Ben’s words were cut off as Hux’s lips met his. Hux’s hands travelled up his arms, down the rich velvet material of his back to rest on his belted waist. Ben let out a soft whimper as he was pulled flush against the General’s body, his hands trapped between their chests. Hux’s tongue swept over his plump bottom lip and when he refused to open it, his teeth sank in, drawing blood. Ben yelped in surprise, allowing Hux past his lips and into his mouth. Ben’s hands bunched in the course material of Hux’s black service coat, his knuckles white beneath his gloves. Hux pulled back abruptly to look over Ben’s blushing face. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered before leaning down and pressing gentle kisses to the spot just behind his ear. Ben stayed completely silent, biting his lip and slowly tipping his head back in pleasure.

“You wear too many clothes, my Prince,” Hux commented, fingering the buckle of Ben’s wide black belt. “No one’s ever complained before,” Ben shot back as Hux removed the belt. Ben shrugged his outer robe off of his shoulders, stepping away from it to let it pool on the floor at his feet. Hux growled low in his throat, eyes looking over the Prince’s form appreciatively. His inner robe was of black silk, trim and form-fitting with a split down the centre revealing his sinfully long black-clad legs. His intricate neck piece extended all the way down his back, wrapping tauntingly around his hips and continuing nearly to the floor. Hux traced its path with his fingers, sending shivers down Ben’s spine. “Just think of what your mother and father, your _uncle_ , your _pilot_ , would say if they could see you now.” Ben smirked at Hux’s words. “My pilot? You’re not jealous, are you my _Emperor_?”

Ben choked on a cry as his hair was roughly pulled. He yelped as his back once again hit the wall, Hux pinning him there by his hips. “You should learn respect, _boy_ ,” Hux half-snarled into Ben’s ear. Ben’s trembling resumed at the change of pace, his breath picking up considerably. Hux smiled cruelly, gripping the Prince by the back of the neck and dragging him from the wall. Hux sat upon his throne, legs spread. He forced Ben down to his knees between his spread legs. “If no one else will, I’ll have to teach you some humility myself.”

Hux unbuckled his belt with one hand, holding Ben in place with the other. He brought his half-hard member out of his jodhpurs, stroking once, twice. Ben’s eyes were wide as they took in the scene unfolding. Without a word, Hux dragged Ben closer until his nose brushed against his stiffening cock. His hand travelled to Ben’s face, squeezing hard to pry his mouth open until he could force his erection past plump lips and sharp teeth. The Prince jerked away, his situation finally seeming to sink in, but Hux held him in place, forcing him back and forth, back and forth, over and over again until the head of his cock brushed the back of the Prince’s throat.

Ben choked, squeezing his eyes shut and struggling helplessly against the Emperor’s hold. “Shhhh. It’ll be over soon as long as you’re good,” Hux promised. Ben moaned deeply, sending delicious vibrations along Hux’s shaft that had the Emperor gasping. He fucked Ben’s mouth ruthlessly, using his hair for leverage as he thrust in and out. Suddenly, he dragged Ben backward by his hair. He parted each side of his inner robe and gripped his black trousers, yanking them down. Ben almost squeaked as he was dragged onto Hux’s lap, bare arse exposed. He nearly screamed himself hoarse when Hux lined himself up and pushed into him in one swift thrust. His nails dragged along his own thighs, leaving red welts with scattered beads of blood. Hux came, buried deep in Ben’s tight heat. He sat still, catching his breath as Ben whimpered in pain and undeniable pleasure. The Emperor grinned, only touching Ben’s member once before the man came with a sob. Hux unceremoniously pulled out of the Prince, shoving him off of his lap and pulling him back onto his knees. He dragged his cum-coated member from side to side across Ben’s pale face, leaving a glistening white trail. He pushed into Ben’s mouth once more and only pulled out once his cock was completely clean.

Hux rose from his throne, stepping unconcernedly over Ben’s limp body. He walked down the long bridge, opening the doors and exiting, leaving Ben alone on the floor. Time passed; he couldn’t tell how long it was before footsteps echoed down the corridor outside of the chamber. The doors slammed open and the steps seemed to faltre before continuing at a faster pace. “Your Highness?” said a familiar voice in an unfamiliarly worried tone. “Ben, speak to me.” Ben’s eyes opened slowly to focus on the concerned and enraged face of Finn. “D-Dameron… Where-” “Poe’s alright,” Finn answered. “Damn I’m glad we found you. I just wish it’d been faster. I’m so sorry.” Ben shook his head softly. “I’m fine. Just get me out of here. And Finn?” Finn glanced down at Ben attentively. “Don’t tell mother.” Finn nodded in understanding, grabbing Ben’s discarded robe and wrapping it around his shoulders. “C’mon. Let’s get you home.”

………

Hux watched with a satisfied grin as the resistance shuttle raced away, the Prince safely inside. Somehow, he knew this was only the beginning. Prince Ben Organa Amidala would be back for more, and he awaited that day eagerly, hungrily.


End file.
